ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sozu Rogberry
So when was it confirmed that the knife was 100% drop, or is this just speculation by User:Sir Zero based on recent luck? --Charitwo 11:20, 9 March 2007 (EST) I think White Zombie said it best in one of their songs. It was a clip of a news report stating how zombies had come back to life and were taking over the world. The news reporter said, "It's hard for us, here, to believe what we are telling you. But... it does seem to be a fact." I've heard of at least 7 different people going 1/1, and that's just on my server. Other servers are reporting similar results. --Divisortheory 11:26, 9 March 2007 (EST) Testimonials :*Soloed by a level 75 RDM/BLU didn't even use a taco. Cocoon/SS/Phalanx and no health will be lost. :*Soloed by level 75 Rdm/Whm with no trouble, paralyze crippled him throughout most of the fight. :*Soloable by a level 75 Summoner with White Mage subjob and Fenrir. :*Soloed by a level 75 Mnk/Dnc. :*Soloed by a level 75 Nin/Dnc. :*Soloed by 73THF/NIN, Utsusemi: Ichi only, and Lv233 evasion skill with gear, was getting evasion skillups from him, used bloody bolts when lower than 75%, ran out of range of Throat Stab, he could barely hit me. Fight took around 8 minutes. :*Soloed by a 75 DRG/PLD, Angon, Deep Breathing, 300 TP Penta did about 1/2 of his HP. Just did Sentinel when he did PD. I reset my Tonberry hate before this. Super Jumped Throat Stab. took about two minutes. - Lahan Bismarck :*Soloed by a 72 THF/NIN. Utsusemi: Ichi only, and level 244 evasion with 195 marksmanship. Was missing him like crazy with bolts, but my evasion was the only thing that kicked in ALOT. I used crow hose and scorpion harness also. 2/3 of fight was below 400 HP. Keep up Utsusemi for special attacks. I had to use perfect dodge at about 35% monster hp. Tuna sushi is a MUST. :*Soloed by a 75 BLM/RDM using the sleep/nuke method. Rogberry was easily slept. :*Duo with level 65 NPC Soothing healer, as a 67 Thief/Dancer 4/4 evasion merrits, 7/8 dagger merrits, was actually alot easier than i thought it was going to be Good luck. :*Easily duoed by a 72 PLD/DNC and a 75 RDM/WHM, just keep him Bio'ed and Para'ed while the PLD keep spamming flash and Drain Samba 2, took about 5-10 minutes. :*Duod easily by a 75THF/NIN and 75WHM/NIN. He only hit me 3 times. :*To say the least a pleasant cruise for 85 Bst and Nursery Nazuna. :*Duod by 90THF/NIN and 85NIN/WAR we bent him over and showed him who's boss. :*Easily solod by a 99 BLU/WHM. Used my usual NM pre-fight setup (Protect III, Shell II, Stoneskin, Zephyr Mantle, Haste) before I spawned this NM. Used Sudden Lunge, Amorphic Spikes, Disseverment, Sudden Lunge, and Goblin Rush before it used Perfect Dodge. Switched to magical offense to bypass Perfect Dodge. I then used Memento Mori followed by Charged Whisker and Banish II (lol). Won fight within a few minutes and without taking any damage. --LordChocoSlime 00:56, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :*Duo'd with great ease by a 71 SAM/DNC and a 71 SMN/WHM. Could have easily solo'd w/ just SAM even with a lower level (maybe as low as 68 or lower), this NM has low accuracy and had trouble breaking my ThirdEye/Seigan. --Sikekiz (talk) 17:37, January 30, 2013 (UTC)